StaySongfic-SasuSaku Oneshot
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: 'I clambered upstairs to find my phone. When I found it, I flipped it open to make sure that it wasn't one of Naruto's tricks but turns out it wasn't, I really had received a message from...?. I opened it to find Sasuke had sent me a message. 'Urgh! What does he want? And why is he texting me' I thought my hands shaking from anger and suspension. As I opened it... It read...'


Listen to this song while reading this oneshot it goes with the story

Sakura's POV:

It was a year today since Sasuke broke up with me. I remember exactly what he said to me that day...

Flashback Start;

I was on my way home when my phone started buzzing. It was a message when I opened it Sasuke's name appeared, I wondered what he was texting me for when he could've said whatever he needed to while we was school. The text read;

Meet me outside the cafe shop near your house, we need to talk  
Sasuke

I got worried when I saw 'we need to talk' bit. 'Doesn't that mean something bad?...I mean it couldn't be good,could it?...' I thought panicking slightly at thought of something bad happening. My head was blundered with all thoughts of good and bad. My heart sank suddenly as if it knew what was coming when I got to the cafe shop. I broke into a run since I felt like if I walked, my legs would give in. I slowed down as a lump in my throat grew as tears began to become hard to hold back.

As I grew closer to the cafe, the lump got bigger. So big that I couldn't even swallow. My mouth became dry. My stomach doing little flips all of a sudden. When I neared the shop I saw Sasuke waiting outside so I jogged to him.

"S-sasuke-kun!" I said a little breathless as I tried to slip my arms around his neck but he gently pushed me away. That's when I knew something was wrong...

"Sakura," He said his eyes cast off far away "I think it'd be best if we weren't going out anymore..."

"W-what do you mean? We can make this work right? Right?" I said voice shaky

"No we can't..." Sasuke said trailing off, while still looking elsewhere.

"W-why?"

"I don't love you anymore..."

"..." I stayed silent as I cast my head down to the ground, failing to hold the tears that were brimming back.

After a long silence Sasuke spoke up,

"Actually,I never have..." He said while chuckling slightly.

Suddenly it felt like the weight of the world was upon my back as I struggled to stay up. I pressed my hands to my face as more tears poured out of my eyes. My shoulder leaning against the glass window to keep me up as my body shook.

"YOUR A BAKA BAKA BAKA I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed at him as I hit his chest as hard as I could. His smirking face mocking me. After I'd finished hitting him I ran him and cried myself to sleep.

Flashback End~

After that incident I didn't trust anyone. Even the most faithful people like Hinata and Naruto since I was so scared of getting hurt again. 'Actually I never did...', That line echoed in my head. As I fought the urge to cry.

I made my way downstairs and myself breakfast, yet when I sat it down in front of me I didn't want to eat at all. The thoughts of the break up had made me feel physically ill.

So I went back upstairs to snuggle myself back into bed when I heard a knock at the door. I looked out of my window. 'Naruto...' I thought confused 'what's he doing here?'. So I quickly jogged down to open the door,when I did I was bombarded.

"SAKURA HAVE YOU CHECKED YOUR MESSAGES?" He spoke/shouted

Cowering away from him slightly I answered, "No I haven't,should I have?"

"YES THERE'S AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON THERE!" He shouted again pointing his finger at me.

"Oh well I didn't know, I'll check it now. Bye Naruto" as I went to close the door,he pushed his hands against the door,forcing it back open.

"I think you might want me here too..." Naruto said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean 'want you here too'?" I said now a little peed off with him thinking I needed him. Tapping my foot lightly against the wooden stair case to emphasis I wasn't happy.

"When you read your text message since I already know what's coming and its gonna be a big shock to you..." He said again trailing off,not giving one hint as to what the message might contain.

I smiled at him wistfully. 'To think he was worried about me' I thought in my head as I slid my hand away from the door letting Naruto in completely.

I clambered upstairs to find my phone. When I found it, I flipped it open to make sure that it wasn't one of Naruto's tricks but turns out it wasn't, I really had received a message from...?. I opened it to find Sasuke had sent me a message. 'Urgh! What does he want? And why is he texting me?' I thought my hands shaking from anger and suspension. As I opened it...  
It read:

I know it might be a bit late for an explanation but the real reason I dumped you was because my Dad is making me move away to study this year and I didn't want to give you false hope. I'm sorry, forgive me. I love you forever and always  
Sasuke X

I shook my head, 'His lying to me again or Naruto sent that from his phone...' I thought as I tightened my grip round my phone in anger.

"NARUTOOO!" I roared as I ran downstairs,ready to pound his head in for pulling such a trick. "WHY WOULD YOU PULL SUCH A-". I stopped midway looking at his glum face. He turned to me,

"It isn't a trick his leaving today, he should be on his way to the airport now."

I grabbed my keys and Naruto's wrist pulling him out of the door.

"Sakura-chan, a-ano what are you doing?" He said a blush covering his peachy cheeks.

"Were going to persuade Sasuke-kun to stay!" I shouted aloud, while pulling Naruto towards my Fiat 500. "So you coming or not?" I said turning to him looking him straight in the eyes.

"H-hai!" He said as he raised his free hand to his head, saluting me.

I pulled him the car door as we got in and drove away. 'Sasuke-kun! You're not leaving us! I'm coming for you' I thought fiercely.

Sasuke's POV:

As the car drew up and parked, I looked at the Airport. 'Hope Sakura and Naruto got my message' I thought as I opened the door and lugged my stuff towards the airport.

When I got inside I waited for my flight to be called. Watching happy families and young lovers pass through. Suddenly, my flight was called as many people got up and waited to go through the flight gates. I looked at the electronic board, staring at my number.

"I guess this is it...bye-"

Then a familiar voice was heard in the distance, and pink hair soared through the crowd.

"Wait! Sasuke!" She shouted running as fast as her legs could take her. It felt like time had frozen as I held my arms out to her as she jumped into them her legs around my waist. Her deep emerald eyes boring into mine as we giggled before sharing a kiss.

"Don't go Sasuke," Sakura whispered to me "_Stay with me_."

The last call for my flight was given but I'd missed it by then I was in Sakura's car on the way back to where I belonged her house and

_Her Heart..._

**Fin~**


End file.
